


Favorite Toy

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blindfolds, Bondage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gags, Inspired by On and On lyrics, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Smut, Sounding, Urethral Play, sub!Ravi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: The way he looked at you while he was on his knees always reminded you that he was your favorite toy.





	Favorite Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on July 15, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: An anon requested a fic based on “On and On”, where I took the strongest character and broke them down. I chose Ravi~ It’s been a while since I wrote a BDSM themed fic, and I realized months ago that Ravi was the only one that didn’t have his own BDSM themed fic, so I rolled them all together for this. Lately I’ve kinda felt like I’ve had smut writer’s block, so this was a good excursive to get back into smut writing. xD; The reader character in this is really kinda an ass, but I think it fits the theme of “On and On” really well. Anyway, enjoy~  
> Also, it’s been brought to my attention that being gagged while sounded is extremely dangerous, so don’t do that! To better reflect what I’ve been told about sounding, this piece has been slightly edited since it was posted.

Ravi lolled his head back, face scrunched in pain and pleasure as you pressed the metal sound into the slit on the head of his penis. Ever so slowly, you dropped it deeper inside him, watching intently as the tip of the rod moved down his shaft and forced him into a straighter and more rigid state. The slow pace with the rod left him quivering in his binds on the cross, but you insisted on keeping that pace until almost the entire sound was buried in his cock. Pleased that the sound went in without incident, you turned the vibrator on and reveled in his muffled moans. Strapped to a cross, blindfolded and gagged, harnessed and collared, muscles tense and quivering, sweat glistening on his skin from the strain, Ravi was truly beautiful. Your beautiful, beautiful favorite fuck toy.

You pressed a light kiss to the underside of his dick, pulling a moan from deep within him that satisfied you to the core. Wanting more of that noise, you licked from the base of his cock to the tip, until the taste of the metal sound and lube hit your tongue. Everything clenched and the cry that came from Ravi’s throat was so deep and needy that you had to do it again.

“You like that,” you giggled, repeating the action a third time, his moan sending jolts straight to your crotch. He was getting close to cumming, you knew from the way he was trembling, but you wouldn’t let him find his release so easily. You pulled away completely, his muffled whine at the loss of stimulation making you giggle in heady pleasure. You turned the vibrater on the sound off and pulled it out slowly. Placing it to the side, you stood and trailed your hands up his body, tracing his muscles with a feathery touch until you reached the straps that held his hands firmly over his head.

You nuzzled into the crook of his neck as you worked the straps undone, drinking in his musky scent. He slumped against you slightly when the straps came undone, but otherwise didn’t move. You guided his hands down slowly, fastening the cuffs on his wrists to his harness’ belt. Dipping back down, you freed his feet. He remained still until you tugged him forward by the belt, following your lead obediently. Stopping in front of the bed, you rounded behind him and moved his hands so they were secured behind his back. You turned him around and sat him down on the end of the bed.

“Aren’t you such a good boy,” you cooed, reaching up and cupping the sides of his face. You pressed your forehead to his and he leaned ever so slightly forward into your touch. Deciding to reward him for such good behavior, you removed his gag and tossed it to the side. With a fluid movement, your lips were on his, stealing away Ravi’s breath as you feathered your fingers over his neck and broad, strong shoulders. He whined into the kiss, desperate and needy.

“Mm, what is it?” you hummed, pulling away and hooking your fingers on his collar.

“I love you, Mistress,” Ravi breathed, deep and husky, crackling with the strain.

“You’re throwing around those words thoughtlessly again,” you scolded with a frown, though he couldn’t see it, and gave his collar a tug for good measure.

“I’m going crazy,” he panted.

“Do you wanna cum?” you asked, feathering your fingers down to his chest and drawing swirling patterns there.

“I wanna cum,” he croaked, desperate, but the lack of proper address ticked you off. You shoved him back on the bed with a growl, climbing on top of him.

“What was that?” The words were low and harsh, your hands finding his throat and punctuating your displeasure with a light squeeze.

“I wanna cum, Mistress, please let me cum,” he begged. You smiled, though he couldn’t see, pleased by his revision.

“That’s better,” you cooed, “But no, you can’t cum yet. Don’t you dare cum until I say.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he pouted, pained that you were denying him release, but you knew you hadn’t driven him to his limit yet, knew from months of playing this game with him. He had a long way to go before he broke. With that in mind, you snaked your hands up and buried them in his bright orange hair, tugging his head back slightly so his chin was easier to access. You nipped at the flesh along his jaw, trailing your way to just below his ear. You nipped more firmly there then latched on, suckling the skin until you’d left a mark, enjoying the soft sound he made when you pulled back. He bit his lips when you didn’t continue, drawing your eyes to his lips. Overwhelmed with the desire for them to work you properly, you climbed up his body and positioned yourself over his face.

“Be a good little fuck toy and make me cum with your mouth,” you ordered, lowering yourself just enough to make breathing difficult for him while still allowing him good access. He groaned, lips moving against you and tongue flicking out to lap at your entrance. You sighed, releasing his head to lean back and support yourself as Ravi began to work you with that delightful tongue of his. “Good boy,” you moaned, rocking your hips slightly against him, feeling the heat coil between your legs. “Keep it up and I’ll take off the blindfold.” He groaned at the promise, sending jolts through you, driving you higher. You snapped and tumbled down, mind clearing for a few brief moments as you rode the waves of pleasure down, hips still and pressing down onto Ravi’s tongue and cutting off his air.

“Good boy,” you panted, lifting yourself up and running your hands over your body, staring down at Ravi as he gasped to catch his breath. Without moving back, you tugged the blindfold up to his forehead like a headband, giving him an eyeful of the meal he’d just ate. He shuttered, unable to quite catch his breath. “Did it taste good?” you asked, sitting back on his chest and bringing your hand down to play with your clit.

“Yes, Mistress,” he panted, eyes focused on your fingers.

“And what do you say after eating a good meal?”

“Thank you for the meal, Mistress.” You smiled, bringing the fingers you’d used to play with yourself to his lips. He took them in eagerly, sucking them, lapping at them with his tongue.

“Do you want dessert?” you asked, pulling your fingers away and lifting your hips slightly to slide them into yourself.

“God, yes, I want dessert, Mistress,” Ravi moaned with a shutter.

“Do you wanna fuck my pussy?” He nodded vigorously, eyes locked on your fingers as you worked yourself. Humming, you pulled your fingers out and got off of him completely. You crawled off and bed, grabbing a condom from the bedside table and got between his knees at the bed’s edge. His cock was weeping, looked painfully hard, and you were sure he was almost out of his mind by now.

You leaned down and took him by the base, flicking your tongue across the tip to rid it of the precum before taking the head in completely and hollowing your cheeks. He hissed, bucking up, and you roughly shoved his hips back to the bed. When you pressed your tongue into the slit, he bucked again, making you half tempted to get the sound again. But your patience was running out as well, and you knew he wouldn’t be able to last for much longer. You pulled back and sheathed him in the condom, commanding him to roll over when it was on. You stepped back to give him the room to do so and he obeyed, baring his ass to you. With quick fingers, you released his hands and stepped back again.

“You’re not allowed to cum until you make me cum with your dick,” you ordered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He pushed himself up and climbed off the bed, lowering to his knees between your legs. He looked into your eyes with desire and sorrow. “Come on now,” you beckoned, motioning for him with your finger like you would a dog. He swallowed and closed the distance, rising up a bit and latching his lips to your neck, hands finding your ribs and waist.

He trailed reverent kisses down to the red marks that another man had left on your collarbone a few days ago, pausing on one to suck and possessively mark over it. You let him, sighing and pressing into his lips as you snaked your arms around him and pulled him close against you, knowing that the hickies couldn’t mark you as taken no matter how much he or any of your other bed partners wished they would. His breath hitched at the full body contact, and his hands slid down to your legs to nudge them open wider. You scooted back on the bed, pulling him with you and lowering back, moaning when his lips broke away from your clavicle and he began to ease inside.

“Good, that’s a good boy,” you moaned as he bottomed out, grinding your hips up and making him shudder. You met his gaze with half lidded eyes, basking in the desire and sorrow it held. His grip on your hips was bruising, but you let him cling because the motion of his hips was delicious and driving you mad. You latched your hands around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, rolling your hips to meet his. His thrusts became more vigorous, harder, and it wasn’t long before you were reaching the point of snapping again. Ravi broke the kiss and buried his head in the crook of your neck, breathing heavily on your flesh.

Ravi’s fingers found your clit and and you only lasted a few moments longer after that, tumbling down and pulling Ravi with you. He slumped down, pulling you in tight, breath heavy and skin wet with sweat. He shuddered, breath hitching and you knew that he was crying. You gripped him tighter, drawing circles on his back as you cooed softly in his ear.

“Don’t cry, it’s not like I’ll get tired of you and won’t come back,” you comforted. “You’re such a good boy. So, so good.”

“I’m a good boy,” he murmured into your flesh, but his tears didn’t calm down for several more minutes. You held him until he calmed down, then peeled him off to get cleaned up in the shower. When you got out, he was sitting on the bed, stripped of his harness and cuffs, staring into the corner, eyes drowning in sorrow. You picked your clothes up off the floor and got dressed, the night getting lighter outside as dawn approached.

“You’re leaving so soon?” he asked, barely moving.

“Mmm,” you hummed, hooking your bra together. You reached for your dress and pulled it on. “I have work later and I want to get some sleep before then.” Dress secured, you grabbed your purse and headed for the door.

“Hey, you can sleep here you know,” Ravi insisted, getting up from the bed and following you.

“My bed’s more comfortable,” you tossed out as an excuse.

“Sleeping on mine for one night won’t kill you,” he pouted, reaching out to grab your wrist, but you skillfully dodged him. You turned around and looked him in the eye, eating up the sorrow there. You knew he wanted to tell you to stop seeing other guys, that he wanted to keep you all to himself. But you weren’t that type of girl. Settling down with one partner like that never was your style.

“You’re afraid I won’t call you again,” you called him out with a sweet smile. You reached up and stroked his cheeks. “Don’t worry about stupid things like that. Of course I will. I’m not gonna get tired of you,” you reassured him before turning around and slipping on your shoes. As you closed the door behind you, you caught him sinking down to his knees, fresh tears in his eyes. But you couldn’t be bothered to go back in and wipe them away. He was just another toy for you to play with, after all. 


End file.
